


The Devil's Song

by kdd124



Series: The Devil's Song [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lucifer Feels, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdd124/pseuds/kdd124
Summary: A young girl goes to Lux in hopes to talk to Lucifer. She knows there is more than Lucifer is allowing.





	The Devil's Song

**Author's Note:**

> The song at the end of the fic is called "One of These Days" by Tim McGraw. This was recently posted on Wattpad. I hope you guys enjoy it. I've also thought of doing a part 2. Let me know if you guys would want that.

            It was the middle of the day in Los Angeles, yet clouds covered the skies; a sign of rain. I was walking along the concrete sidewalks toward a place most people would discourage a teenager such as myself would go: a nightclub known as _Lux_. I heard of the owner there, and how mysterious he was. Indeed, he was considered a party animal and ladies’ man, but he never showed much emotion or feeling. Except when he was near the detective by the name of Chloe Decker. Due to my boredom and lack of anything to do, since it was summer time and school was at, I decided to pay the owner a visit. I had a huge heart, which sometimes backfired as when I showed kindness, it was quickly taken advantage of. I followed the rules and always did as my parents asked. I never drank and am still a virgin. Then why am I visiting a mysterious nightclub owner known for liquor and wild women? The big heart concept; I had heard of him and figured he could use some kindness not in the form in of a bedmate. Simple, innocent, and, pure kindness.

            I walked up to the door of _Lux_ and knocked. There was no sound of moving, except I began to hear music playing from inside. I pushed the door slightly to see that it was open and let a small gap appear. I opened the door and walked into the lavish club. At the top, where I was, the entry leads to a spiral staircase that leads down to the dance floor and bar. I saw a man sitting in the center of the dance floor, in front of a grand piano. His fingertips danced across the keys, playing a song of what only could be deciphered as loving and beautiful. I didn’t make a sound nor continue down the staircase, afraid to interrupt his playing. He finally pressed the final keys and let an eerie silence in its wake. A glass filled with ice and a brown liquid sat in front of him, in which he slowly grabbed said glass and took a deep swallow. I finally let myself make a sound, slowly beginning to clap at his performance. His head perked up.

“Who’s there?” He asked aloud.

He got up from his seat and turned around to look for the location of my clapping. His eyes finally landed on mine, turning bright red.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, his voice laced slightly with anger.

“I came to see you,” I said, keeping a calm and even tone.

His face softened. “Alright…what’s your name? Maze will put your name on the list.”

I sighed. “My name is Kylie, but I didn’t come for a favor.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So why are you here?”

“May I come down so that I may talk to you face to face? Versus yelling back and forth.”

He nodded. “I suppose so. I take it you’re not here to harm me since you are merely a child and didn’t run when I caught you.”

I shook my head. “No. I just…want to talk. If that’s alright?”

I walked down the staircase, and down to the dance floor. The man was in a formal suit, perfectly pressed and not a single stain. My clothes lacked in luster as I came in jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. My brown hair was done in a messy ponytail. I watched as he went to the bar to refill his drink.

“Can I get you something?” He asked.

“Just a water, please.”

He put back the expansive liquor that he filled his glass with then went underneath the bar and pulled out a cold bottle of water.

“Here.” He said, showing no emotion that he was used to.

“Thank you.”

He nodded.

“Oh, I forget to introduce myself.” He said after taking a drink from his glass. “Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar.”  
He reached out his hand. I gently took his hand and shook his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Morningstar.”

He smiled. “I prefer Lucifer if you don’t mind. Never was a big fan of fancy titles.”

I nodded. “Lucifer, I wanted to talk to you as…a friend. I came to L.A. on summer vacation, and you have a tremendous reputation. I had some free time, so I thought I would pay you a visit. I understood you run the club at night, so I figured you may be less busy during the day.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrow. “May I ask, dear, what have you heard about me? You said I had a reputation.”

I smiled. “Does it shock you or something?”

“No…not at all. In fact, I could probably tell you why. People can tell I’m a sex god and enjoy the liquor and parties. Basically, everything a girl like you shouldn’t be interested in. Thus, what about my reputation made you want to be in my presence?”

“It seemed like…” I shut my mouth, not knowing what to say.

“Seemed like what, Kylie?” Lucifer asked.

“From what I heard, you’re drowning yourself in wealth to make up for something.”

“And what would that be, if you’re so smart?” Lucifer snapped back.

“I don’t know. I’ve never talked to the Devil.”

His eyes widened. “You…believe me?”

I nodded. “Lucifer, I’ve seen the real you. I’ve seen your face, your wings, and your…hurt.”

He sat down on the stool beside me. “You’re not afraid?”  
I shrugged. “Yes and no; I’m not afraid right now, but I would never want to tick you off nor be tortured by you.  No offense.”

He chuckled. “None taken. Smart answer, though.”

“So, I wanted to get know you without the playboy façade. I know you have a heart, one that cares deeply, so I wish to know what that heart is like.”

Lucifer sighed. “Dear, the Devil does not have a heart. I presume that you’re one of my father’s followers, thus why you are here. Try to persuade me that he does love me and all that crap.”

I glared at him. “I am, but that’s not why I’m here. Is it a sin to be kind to someone who thinks they deserve no kindness?”  

Lucifer looked at me, but it was not a face of anger, but more of hurt. “A mortal is wanting to help a celestial?”

“Why not? Yes, I’m a simple human being, but I do care.”

I stood up from my stool and went up to him. I cupped his cheek in my hand.

“Let me see it,” I said, my voice soft.

“I thought you already saw it.”   
“I have, but not in person. Please.”

I watched as his face turned from the perfect complexion to face red with scars. It let off quite a bit of heat, but not enough to hurt my hand. His eyes were closed as if the mask was painful to bear. If it were me, it probably would be.

“Please, can you open your eyes?” I asked in almost a whisper.

He opened his eyes, but instead of the anticipated red flames, I saw the deep brown eyes that reflected hurt and sadness. 

“Kylie…” he began, his eyes closing once again.

“Shhh,…it’s alright.” I pecked a kiss on his forehead, trying to soothe his hurt.

I felt a tear on my hand as I saw a sight no would believe. The Devil, King of Hell, crying in front of me, a mere mortal. I watched as his face changed back to the face I knew. Lucifer’s eyes opened once again, filled with tears. I gave him a soft smile.

“It’s alright,” I repeated.

I slid my hand down from his face down to his chest, where his heart would be located.

“The Devil does have a heart. A heart that just needs to know that it has people that care.”

He smiled. “Like the Detective?”

I nodded. “Chloe, Trixie, Linda, Amendial, Maze… There’s too big of a list to name all of them.”

Lucifer chuckled. “And you?”

“What do you think?”  
“I honestly think your greatest desire is to be kind to everyone, so yes, I do you believe you care.”

I chuckled. “You don’t have to sweet talk me.”

“I’m not flirting, Kylie. You know if I was.”

I shrugged. “I guess it’s easier to give kindness than to receive it.”

He nodded. “I never thought I would be saying thing again, but Amen. May I ask how you know?”

I looked down at my own heart. “Perhaps I’m slightly in the same boat.”

Lucifer gave me one of those rare, genuine smiles. “Kylie, I know not much about you, but I know people care about you.”

He got up from his stool and took my hand. He led me to the piano. I sat down in a chair not too far away while he sat on his bench.

He began pressing the keys and began playing some soft tune, though it sounded familiar. He didn’t sing in places where I believed there to be lyrics, until the very end.

_“One of these days I'm gonna love me_

_And feel the joy of sweet release_

_One of these days, I'll rise above me_

_And at last, I'll find some peace_

_Then I'm gonna smile a little_

_Maybe even laugh a little but_

_One of these days I'm gonna love me.”_

I felt my own tears begin to pour. I looked at Lucifer.

“One of these days, Kylie, we’ll get it.” He said.


End file.
